Yumichika Ayasegawa
Summary Yumichika Ayasegawa (綾瀬川 弓親, Ayasegawa Yumichika) is the 3rd Seat officer and former 5th Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Yumichika Ayasegawa Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Former 5th Seat of the 11th Division, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmanship, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Absorption, Energy Projection (With Kidō), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Only slightly less powerful than his partner, defeated Hisagi with his true Shikai, is a Lieutenant level combatant whose skills are held in high regard as noted by his selection for a special assignment by Yamamoto himself, defeated Charlotte Chuhlhourne a Fraccion who should be comparable Edrad Liones) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (On par with Ikkaku) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Tanked an attack from Charlotte that can break his arms in three places, also took a Resurrección Charlotte's cero) Stamina: Very high. Comparable or weaker characters can fight for days without rest and can also fight with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, tens of metres with true Shikai. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku Intelligence: As a member of the 11th Division, Yumichika is skilled in melee combat, being able to keep up with foes as powerful and skilled as Barragan's Fraccion while utilizing his false Shikai. In addition, despite his foppish exterior, he is perceptive enough to correctly deduce that Giselle Gewelle was intentionally trying to provoke him and Ikkaku Madarame into attacking her as a means of activating The Zombie and the mechanics behind Bambietta Basterbine's The Explode. Weaknesses: Yumichika refuses to use his true Shikai in the presence of the Gotei 13 members due to the nature of its powers. He is also extremely vain and takes slights to his appearance personally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: [http://i.imgur.com/g8wEnXd.gif Shunpo]: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. File:FujiKujaku.jpg|Fuji Kujaku File:Ruri%27iro_Kujaku.gif|Ruri'iro Kujaku File:Ch589Pg12YumichikaDaichiTenyō.png|Daichi Tenyō Fuji Kujaku: Yumichika's Zanpakutou splits into 3 Sickle like blades connected to the hilt. Ruri'io Kujaku: His Zanpakutou's True Form, Yumichika can use the Vines produced to restrict a target; siphoning their reiatsu in the process until death. Yumichika can also heal himself by eating the reiatsu-filled flowers budding on the Vines as a result of this process. Kidō: *'Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō': The caster levitates nearby objects that they can then launch towards their target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7